Not such a Blip In Time After All
by tintin-theteaboy
Summary: Life after the 456 wasn't so horrid after all. Major plot twist in the later chapters! TRIGGER WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

March 4th 2005:  
Name: Ianto Aeron Jones  
Date of Birth: 19th August 1983  
Place of Origin: Cardiff  
Height: 1.80m (5ft 11)  
Weight: 9stone 7lbs

**_MEDICAL FILE: _**

_(Before arriving at Torchwood 3.) _

-Been on antidepressants and sleeping pills for most of his time at Torchwood London.

-Took a four month sick leave before canary warf actually happened due to trying to hang himself.

-Been under suicide watch for two of those months.

-Suppose to be seeing a councilor.

_-__**Since arriving at Torchwood Three. (Cardiff)**_  
_Diagnosed by Dr. Owen Harper. (Torchwood 3 Employee.) _

-Put on two different antidepressants.

-Sleeping pills.

-Abandonment issues.

-Suspected PTSD.

-Long-term manic depression.

-History of self- multilation.

_**AVOID MEDICATING DUE TO HIGH SUICIDE RISK**_

-Do not permit access to codeine.

-Has Hemophilia.

-Allergic to Coconut, Peaches, and Penicillin.

-Can't take aspirin.

-Has OCD.

Diagnosed by:_ Dr. Owen Harper_ (Torchwood 3, MD)  
Verified by:_Captain Jack Harkness_ (Torchwood 3, Boss.)

_**Email:**_  
_**To: UNITadmin**_  
_**Subject: New Employee**_

I am writing to inform you about a new employee that has recently joined Torchwood 3 today. Here, you will find the information attached about him, this is confidential and should only be shared between your base and Torchwood, if you are found using this information outside of the department you will be severely punished.

Regards,

**_Captain J. R. Harkness._**

P.S Harkness Rules!

**March 4, 2005 (First time ever meeting Jack; Song: Dear Diary by: Britney Spears**)

_Dear diary_

_Today I saw a boy_

_And I wondered if he noticed me_

_He took my breath away_

_Dear diary,_

_I can't get him off my mind And it scares me 'Cause I've never felt this way. No one in this world Knows me better than you do,_

_So diary I'll confide in you_

_Dear diary,_

_Today I saw a boy. As he walked by I thought he smiled at me And I wondered Does he know what's in my heart._

_I tried to smile, but I could hardly breathe. Should I tell him how I feel? Or would that scare him away?_

_Diary, tell me what to do Please tell me what to say..._

_Dear diary,_

_One touch of his hand, Now I can't wait to see that boy again. He smiled And I thought my heart could fly._

_Diary, do you think that we'll be more than friends?_

_I've got a feeling we'll be so much more than friends..._

_-IJ_

**_March 11, 2005 (First day on the job)_**

_Today was my first day arriving at my new job. No one really seemed to have noticed my presents throughout the day. They all just seemed surprised their rubbish had disappeared._

_Jack flirted with everything that moved while Tosh stayed quiet and did her work. I think I will like Tosh, she seems nice. Gwen likes to talk and not do her work it seems. I saw her talking on her phone a lot today. Owen seems like he is a very egocentric person. I don't have a lot to talk about today, so this is all I have for today. Until next time._

_-IJ_


	2. Not Just A Blip In Time Chapter 2

**March 11th 2005:**

**Email:**  
_To: JackHarknessisthebestleaderintheworldatTorchwood_  
_Subject: New Employee _

_Harkness,_  
_We are emailing to inquire about your new employee who you met about a week ago. Of course we trust your judgement on him, but we are wondering how he will adjust to the environment. Please can you let us know ASAP._

_Regards, _

_UNIT._

* * *

It was seven O'clock on the dot when the welshman arrived at the hub. With his hands in his pockets and his gaze to the floor, he made his way through the tourist office, pushing the button that opened the circular door and made his way into the main of the hub.

_Reading the email that came through from UNIT, Jack was about to respond when he heard the alarm that signified the door opening. He wondered who would be coming into Torchwood this early, Owen certainly wasn't the one to show up at 7am, niether was Gwen. Toshiko did at times, but it was a very rare thing, so that meant one other person. Ianto. _

Upon entering, Ianto raised his head and took in his surroundings. This was his first time being in the Torchwood three. With wide blue eyes, Ianto looked around doing a full 360 as he did so. Yep, much cooler than Torchwood one. As he finished his circle, his eyes met up with Jack's office window and there he could see the Captain. Quickly, his gaze went back down and he walked hastily to the kitchenette where he picked up a bin bag and began to clean up the rubbish that was laying around. He had a while before the others came in, he had noticed by the time clocks on their computers that they got in later than he did. That gave him plenty of time to clean their desks without having to bother them as they worked.

_Seeing the Welshman enter, the Captain folded his arms and watched from his office, making eye contact with him as he looked around the hub. For a second, Jack was wondering what was going through the Welshman's mind, was he scared? Excited? Thrilled? he didn't know, but he would certainly try and note it when he could. Watching him walk off, he raised an eyebrow and continued to watch him, debating on whether to go down and say hello, but he figured it was best to leave him to do what he was doing. He would say hello later. As the Captain was about to head back to his desk, the alarm sounded and the circular door opened once again, as a familiar figure entered the hub. He wasn't in the best of moods, after a night of partying and not much sleep, he wasn't prepared to face a whole day of work. Seeing Ianto, he stopped in his tracks, and took off his sunglasses, before squinting his eyes, due to the 'bright lights'._

Ianto was busy cleaning the desk that was closest to the med bay the one that Owen called his own. As he picked up an old Styrofoam cup and placed it into the black bag, his attention was caught off guard as he heard the alarm to the door go off. Having not met any of the other team members, Ianto was not sure how they would react to his presence.

_"Who in the hell are you?" Owen questioned looking to the Welshman._

"Jones. Ianto Jones." He spoke as he picked up a waded up piece of paper and was about to place it in the bag.

_"Well Jones, Ianto Jones, what do you think you are doing with that piece of important file paper?" he asked, as he stormed on over with a tired expression on his face._  
_"Uh..throwing it away." Ianto replied, stuttering nervously after the question was asked so forcefully by the unfamiliar hungover male. _

_"You do not touch anything that is on my desk. Those things belong to me, and you do not have the right to go through them. They are personal and until I give you permission, which will be highly unlikely, then I suggest you back off and stop doing what you are doing. Are we clear?" Owen responded, getting rather protective over his work space. _

_As Owen spoke in that tone towards the teaboy, Jack was now making his way down to try and settle the heated atmosphere that Owen had towards Ianto. Granted he understood that the doctor needed his space to work, but he didn't like his attitude that he was showing towards the other man. _

Seeing as Owen was so close to his face, Ianto placed the crumbled paper down and tempted to back up slightly only he was not able to since there were railings behind him. Opening and closing his mouth as if he was trying to say something, he turned his attention to Jack's office door which he heard opening. With a little sigh of relief, he looked back to Owen and let him continue on with his rant.

Not sure what the Captain was saying to Owen, he straightened himself out once the other was not so close and watched the two interact. _Strutting over, Jack placed a hand on Owen's shoulder and whispered something into his ear, before smirking and watching the man roll his eyes and get to work. Jack then grinned to Ianto._

_"Welcome to Torchwood. Jones, Ianto Jones."_

"Thank you, Sir." he said with a slight nod of his head before lifting the bin bag up slightly."Best get on with my job. That is what you hired me for." He spoke as he walked off to the next desk.

_Sir? Well that was something he hadn't been called in a while, he couldn't even remember clearly the last time someone had even addressed him by that title, but he didn't want to dwell on it and he certainly wasn't going to let it bother him to much. Knowing that Ianto was now back to work and hoping Owen would be quiet for a little while. Jack headed back to his office to get on with paperwork and respond to messages that he had gotten the night before. Sitting down at his desk, he re-read the email that UNIT had sent him previously and started to reply:_

* * *

_**Email:**_

_To: UNITadmin_  
_Subject: New Employee (Ianto Jones) _

_So I got your email regarding Ianto and I think he will fit in just fine, although there has been a little trouble with Owen Harper, but it's nothing that I can't fix. I hope you do trust my judgement, because you and I both know, that I sure as hell trust yours;) if you know what I mean! _  
_Anyway, back to work!_

_Regards._  
_Captain J. R. Harkness. _

_P.S By the way, I REALLY rule! _


End file.
